In the case of pressure sensors as used according to the related art, the housing of the pressure transducer is constructed from multiple parts. The individual housing parts are mainly manufactured using a metal-cutting process. Subsequently, the housing parts are welded together in a pressure-tight manner. Here a pressure-stable bond between the individual parts is required, particularly for applications in the high-pressure range. Already the smallest flaws in the weld will result in losses due to leakage and in errors in the measurement of pressure.
A sensor system for measuring pressure is described in German Patent Application No. DE 100 14 992. In this case, the sensor system includes a pressure-measuring cell featuring a measuring diaphragm that can be deflected by the pressurized measuring medium. A measuring bridge directly attached to the measuring diaphragm functions as the sensor circuit. An evaluation circuit is provided in the form of a hybrid circuit and can be attached directly to the measuring diaphragm by establishing electrical connections between the hybrid circuit and the sensor circuit and a measuring connection to the housing of the sensor system. The housing of the sensor system has a multipart design, and the contacting of the connector terminals of the hybrid circuit to the connector pins of the unit connector can be effected using pressure contacts.
The housings known from the related art have the particular disadvantage that the individual housing parts must be manufactured very precisely so that they can be joined together in a pressure-tight manner. An appropriately precise metal-cutting manufacture is bound up with high costs. A high expense is also required for quality control since each individual part must be visually inspected.